


Golden Eyes and White Lies

by jobunns



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Many of them, a big one, one of many aus, vanitas is a loser in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobunns/pseuds/jobunns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus is a high ranking member of a mafia family, and ever since he was a teenager, has been assigned to watch over the boss' hard-to-handle son, Vanitas.  How is he supposed to do his job efficiently if this brat is a tornado that leaves nothing but ruin in his wake? [Eventual VenVan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes and White Lies

Ventus woke up tired that morning, his eyebrows furrowed at the light shining through the blinds as he slowly sat up, groaning. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes groggily before opening them, only to see a pair of angry golden eyes staring back at him.

"It's about time you woke up, jackass," Vanitas said, crossing his arms as he walked around Ventus' room, not hesitating to knock over everything in there, a clear sign that he was in a bad mood. "You're supposed to take me out today, dad said so."

"I don't recall your father saying anything about that," Ventus yawned again, stretching his arms above his head before he got out of bed and headed into his bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the day. "Besides, you have money, and a car, and basically the freedom to do whatever the hell you want. Why should I be the one to take you out?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes in response, as if the answer should've been obvious. "Because, you work for my father, so that pretty much means you work for me, too." He sneered, looking at an expensive watch on Ventus' dresser before he took it and put it on his wrist. "Sorry if that disrupts your oh-so-busy schedule."

"I actually happen to just work for your dad," Ventus said as he splashed cold water onto his face, trying to wake himself up. "Sure, I'm assigned to protect you, but that's all, I'm not paid to spend my own paycheck on you." He walked out of the bathroom, drying off his face with a towel as he went towards his closet to get dressed for the day. "Besides, I actually have work today, so I don't have time to play with you."

"Whatever, asshole, just don't say I didn't warn you when my dad gets pissed off at you," Vanitas grumbled as he proceeded to mess with the time on Ventus' watch before taking it off and placing it in the same exact place on the dresser. "See ya." Vanitas said before walking out of the room, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

Ventus just let out a sigh once the boy slammed the door shut, "Damn kid..." he thought to himself as he began to get dressed, putting on his usual suit and tie, knowing he had to look good for today's mission. He left his blazer off and had it hanging over his arm as he went downstairs to grab some breakfast and a cup of coffee before he headed into the meeting room down the hallway.

"Glad Vanitas could finally wake you up," Squall chuckled as Ventus entered the room, handing him a folder of paperwork. "That's the information on our next target, he's been a nuisance to the family for a while now, and I want him gone."

Ventus nodded, opening the folder and looking through the files that Squall had given him. The man's name was Braig, a middle aged man with a shit-eating smile in every photograph in the folder, and a record that was on par with Ventus' own. "So this guy is a sniper?" Ventus asked, reading through the list of charges pressed against the guy. "If he's been on our case for years, why hasn't he taken anybody in the family out yet?"

"According to one of our sources, it seems that Braig is after Terra, and he wants him alive," Squall said, "That brother of yours needs to watch out, especially at night, when Braig has been seen to be lurking about more often."

"Doesn't seem to be very good at his job if he can't even stay hidden," Ventus muttered, taking a sip of his coffee before returning the files to the folder and sliding them back to Squall. "Does Terra already know about this guy?"

Squall shook his head, "Terra isn't what you would call strategic, Ven, we both know that if he knew someone was after him, he would go to the enemy headfirst and most likely get his ass caught, and then  _we_ would have to save him." The boss sighed, running a hand through his hair, "No, what we need is someone who can get this job done quickly, and without causing suspicion. Remember, Ventus, we have ties with the family that Braig is from, and I don't plan on breaking them."

Ventus nodded, before letting out a sigh, "Man, what does that brother of mine do to get in so much trouble..." He groaned before standing up, putting on his blazer. "Who's going to be my partner for this?"

"I am," sneered a very familiar and annoying voice from the open door of the meeting room. Vanitas walked inside, slamming the door shut behind him as he walked up to Ventus, placing a not-so-friendly-hand onto his shoulder. "Right, dad?"

Ventus could see that Vanitas was more than ready to leave, donning his own suit and favorite red tie, his gun holstered on his side, waiting to be hidden by his suit jacket. The blond crossed his arms, clearly not wanting to babysit the kid again, but knowing he had no choice.

"Yes, I forgot to mention this, but you're taking Vanitas with you on this mission," Squall said, "He needs more hands on training, so he'll be not only observing this time, but I want you to let him take the kill."

"What? But he's never killed before, and this guy is obviously way too dangerous for him!" Ventus complained, about to say more, but was cut off by a wave of his boss' hand.

"Sorry, Ven, but I guess you're stuck with me tonight!" Vanitas grinned, elbowing Ventus hard, causing the man to groan slightly in pain. "Come on, let's get outta here!" Vanitas laughed as he dragged Ventus by his tie out of the room before the man could even protest.

Squall watched as the two of them left and chuckled to himself as he returned to his work, wondering how much chaos his son was going to cause this time.

  
  


  
  


“I guess you were right about me taking you out today,” Ventus said as he walked out to the garage with Vanitas, keys in hand. “You could've said it was for a mission, I thought you just wanted me to buy you ice cream again.”

Vanitas just rolled his eyes, snatching the keys from Ventus as he slid over the car hood, wanting to act like the people he would see in the movies, but failing as he slipped and fell flat on his ass onto the ground. “Oof...you didn't see that!” he snapped at the blond, who was obviously holding back a chuckle.

“...I'm not laughing,” Ventus managed to say, his voice strained and his cheeks slightly pink from holding his laughter too much. Ventus just bit his lower lip and let out a long sigh through his nose, composing himself before holding his hand out to Vanitas. “Come on, you can't just sit there all day.” He said, grabbing onto Vanitas' hand and easily helping him onto his feet. “You gonna make it?” Ventus teased with a smirk, “You might've broken something.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Vanitas said with a glare, shoving Ventus away from him. “Just shut up and get in the damn car, idiot.”

Ventus shrugged as he walked over to the passenger's side of the sleek, black car, opening the door once Vanitas had unlocked it for him, sliding inside with a sigh. “I wouldn't make fun of you if you didn't pull shit like that, you know.” Ventus said quietly, shutting the door and getting himself strapped in. “So, do you know where we're headed?”

Vanitas didn't answer as he opened the garage and slowly backed out of the driveway, holding a hand up over his eyes once the bright rays of the sun shone through the car windows, blinding him for a moment. After Vanitas had pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, he sighed, reaching over and tapping on the glove compartment, refusing to look at Ventus, not wanting to admit that he was still embarrassed about what had happened.

Ventus blinked, a little confused at the hotheaded teen's lack of words, but nodded, opening up the glove compartment and taking out the red envelope inside. He quickly opened it, and inside it contained a paper with specific details about Braig's whereabouts that _evening_. “But...Vanitas, this says that he's going to be at Cat's Eye around 8PM, why are we out this early?” Ventus asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Vanitas glanced at Ventus for a quick moment before he spoke, very softly, which was unlike him. “We have to go scope out the place, or at least, I do.” He said, “I've never had the “joy” of going to one of these brothels, so I need to familiarize myself with the place, unlike you.”

“Hey, I've never—” Ventus was quickly cut off with a wave of Vanitas' hand, and he quieted down, knowing he couldn't really lie to this boy.

Vanitas held his hand up for a few seconds before placing it back on the steering wheel. “I would believe you if you didn't come home at night smelling like cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. So keep it to yourself, Ventus.” Vanitas said quietly, and quiet is how the car stayed, until Vanitas finally pulled up in front of a seemingly innocent bakery. “Come on.”

Ventus sighed, getting out of the car, and walking over to the other side, opening the door to let Vanitas out, “If me going here bothers you, I can stop—“

“Shut up, Ventus,” Vanitas said, not looking at Ventus as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him, nearly getting Ventus' fingers caught in the door. “I wouldn't care if you slept with all of the whores in the world, I promise.”

Ventus looked at Vanitas, feeling a little uneasy—the boy was a good liar, but he couldn't lie to Ventus, not even a little. “...Alright then. Shall we?” He said, going over to the bakery entrance and holding the door open for Vanitas.

“Whatever.” Vanitas said in response, walking inside, looking around at the seemingly normal bakery, confused as to whether or not he'd gone to the right location.

The shelves that lined the pale pink walls of the bakery were filled with all sorts of baked goods, all of which wrapped in plastic and tied shut with colorful ribbons. The glass casing by the register displayed gorgeous cakes and pastries, probably baked that morning, and Vanitas could feel himself almost starting to drool at the sight and smell of them, his sweet tooth practically screaming at him to buy the entire store. Even the girl standing at the register looked sweet as she smiled, her bright blue eyes drawing Vanitas towards her.

“How may I help you?” The young woman asked, smiling at Vanitas as he approached her. But, before the boy could utter a single sentence, Ventus came up from behind him and quietly set down a single truffle onto the counter, looking knowingly at the woman.

Vanitas just looked up at Ventus, raising his hands up slightly, as if to say, “What the hell are you doing?” And he was right to be confused. First off, Vanitas couldn't even fathom why Ventus would want anything, and secondly, why just get a single truffle? Vanitas hadn't even seen anything like that in the store, but before he could make a remark at how stupid Ventus was, he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. He looked back at the woman, who suddenly had this dark look in her eyes, her friendly smile seeming a lot more malicious now.

“Oh, so you want those sort of sweets,” She said, stepping out from behind the counter, “Come on back with me, and feel free to bring the kid with you.”

Ventus nodded, following the woman to the “back”, which really was just a long staircase that led to somewhere completely different. “I wouldn't reccomend eating that.” Ventus said, hearing Vanitas open the truffle wrapper.

“Why not? It's just a piece of choc...” Vanitas trailed off once he actually felt the piece of candy, it was cold, smooth, and very solid, not like any other plain old truffle he'd had, and upon closer inspection, he realized that it wasn't a truffle at all, but rather, a stone. “Cat's eye, huh...how cute.” He whispered, rolling the stone between the fingers, watching how the “eye” of the stone seemed to follow him. “You really have been here...” Vanitas thought to himself before shaking his head, realizing that he'd fallen behind and quickly went to catch up.

Ventus admittedly had been to this club on more than one occassion, but not because he had urges that he needed to let out, but rather, he had a few old _friends_ that he needed to pay visits to. Ventus knew earlier that Vanitas distrusted him, so he didn't say a word in his defense, and why should he? It's not like the boy needed to know what Ventus did with what little spare time he had. So he kept his mouth shut, knowing it would be easier to go along with whatever Vanitas believed.

“Sound familiar, Mr. Strife?” The woman said, referring to the music and chatter that could be heard as the three of them walked down the stairwell.

Ventus nodded, disliking the woman even more with every visit, “We're close, Vanitas.” Ventus said, nudging Vanitas slightly with his elbow, seeing that the boy seemed to be zoning out, but was wrong as his hand was slapped away.

“Don't touch me.” Vanitas hissed quietly, glaring daggers at Ventus before looking forward as they reached the bottom of the stairs, only to be faced with a large wall with a single door on it.

The woman stood by the door, dusting off her dress, letting out a small cough before she straightened herself out and spoke loudly with a grin as she opened the door.

“Welcome, to the Cat's Eye!”

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so I apologize if there are mistakes. Also, as a sidenote, Ventus is 24, and Vanitas is 18 in this story. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again!


End file.
